Diary of a Defendant
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: AU. Castiel is falsely accused for a crime that he did not commit. His Lawyer despises his very existence and only thing Castiel can now rely on is his diary to give him even the slightest chance at freedom. Will he be able to prove his innocence in return for naming the real culprit?


Title; Diary of a Defendant  
Repertoire; 00  
Style; Oneshot  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Castiel x Nathanial  
Rating; T  
Additional Information: Non Cannon. Alternative Universe. Set seven years in the future.

_**A/N: So I've been meaning to write something like this for a while now. Hmmm… Let's hope it works out. How in the world I come up with such ridiculous plots is absolutely beyond me.  
CAUTION: This is something I thought up at 3 o'clock in the morning. Brace yourselves. This will most likely be not be most people's cups of tea.  
WARNING: Gangnam Style is a prerequisite. Kidding~  
**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~Diary of a Defendant~ **_

Castiel sat quietly on the stained wooden chair, his eyes glued on the man that resided behind the large, carved desk before him. The room was almost disturbingly silent – the only thing he could hear was the irregular, loud breaths of the man that sat next to him. Resisting the urge to frown, Castiel sucked in a small breath. He placed his hands on the small wooden table, atop his deep burgundy, leather bound notebook and fiddled with the corner of the cover.  
His surroundings were bland – the wall décor consisted of the same stained wood as the furniture in the large room. Long rows of benches stretched out behind him. The room itself was poorly lit – small lights hung in small clusters on the roof, emitting a soft, milky glow and making it incredibly hard to properly distinguish most of the faces in the room – And, as Castiel had quickly learned, squinting didn't help make them visible, nor did it help his _case_. Be this as it is, however, it wasn't the monotone interior that was in serious need of a renovation –or colour of any sort- that was driving Castiel insane. No. It was the constant gaze that the man who sat in front of him maintained; not to mention the dozens of pairs of eyes that bore into the back of him.  
Yes. It was the glances of accusation and false intentions that got to him; cutting deep into him like a knife would butter. That man who sat before him, the man who scrutinised his every movement –the _judge-_ was the very man who would decide his fate. And, Castiel knew perfectly well that his fate wasn't looking very good.  
What had he done to even deserve to be here, not as a witness, or a part of the jury, but as a defendant, falsely accused, of course. The answer was simple; absolutely _nothing. _No. Castiel just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Castiel sighed inwardly. He was wrongly accused and held in custody against his will – he needed a lawyer.  
Glancing quickly to his right, Castiel let out a quiet grumble. From his side, Nathaniel shuffled through his paperwork of laws and legislations, his golden eyes narrowed, but focused.  
_Okay. _Castiel needed a _better _Lawyer. Anyone but Nathaniel.  
After what felt like an eternity, the judge's eyes moved from Castiel and settled on Nathaniel.

"Do you have any further evidence of your client's innocence? "

Nathaniel shook his head, his golden hair falling into his eyes. "I'm afraid I've exhausted all of my sources Your Honor," he said, casting his eyes downwards to avoid the judges intense stare. He quickly glanced down at his documents once more, trailing a finger along a particular sub category.  
Some Lawyer he was. Absolutely useless. Pathetic. Castiel frowned slightly. How did Nathaniel even end up becoming a Lawyer, let alone working at the Law Firm he contacted?  
Castiel looked down, his fingers once again playing with the cover of his leather bound diary before his head snapped upright, his eyes wide.

"Your Honor," he said, picking the notebook up. "I have further evidence, if you'll allow it."

The judge's eyes moved back to Castiel, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Very well, Mister Bordeaux. Bring it up here."

Gesturing to the circular table that would its way around him, Castiel nodded, getting to his feet. Crossing the small gap between them, he dropped the notebook on the stained wooden surface of the desk.

"Read it," he said, his voice gravelly, before he turned his back to the judge, making his way back to his seat.

The judge dug his fingers into the side of the book and peeled the two covers apart.

"June twenty seventh," Castiel said, his eyes once again transfixed on the judge. "Read it. Read it out loud."

The judge skimmed through the diary entries before he found the correct page, his eyes skimming over it.  
"I didn't think men kept diaries, Mister Bordeaux," he said, a hint of amusement glittering deep within his eyes.

Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It isn't a diary. It's a note book. Read it _out loud._"

The judge's lips curled up into a semi smile. "Your entries are very well informed. It's a diary. Very well, Mister Bordeaux. As you wish."  
He cleared his throat, testing his voice's volume before projecting it throughout the court room; his voice, loud and booming ricochet off the smooth, wooden walls.

_"I don't think today was meant to be. No. It definitely wasn't. Chloe left me a few hours ago. Just… Left. No excuse. No reason. No obligations, concerns or guilt. Absolutely none. She just left me standing there after she had called the relationship to an end. It was like she was afraid of something. Or someone. Was she afraid of me? No, it couldn't be… There's no way my own girlfriend would be scared of me. It was just utterly senseless and… Numbing."_

Castiel felt his face heat up and he broke his gaze away from the judge. "It's, er, a little further along," he mumbled.  
From beside him, Nathaniel snickered quietly to himself. "_Of course," _he teased, his voice no louder than a whisper.  
Castiel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. What sort of lawyer jeers his own client?

The judge nodded before continuing. "I'd hope so.

_I needed something to take my mind off Chloe. Off the hurt. Where would I go? It was obvious – the pub. Surely that would drown out the memories, the soothing nothings she would whisper in my ear, the idea of what could have been, but was cut short well before its time. I was walking past the alleyway that ran alongside the bar when I heard a high pitched wail closely followed by shrieking and pleading. I ignored it and continued into the bar. It was only after my first drink where I realised the seriousness of what I had just heard. I shouldn't have gone to look. I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the best of me. But, I did, and I can't take back what I saw. The pool of blood, slowly coagulating in a large pool around a body. A scalpel lay aside their body. I ran to the, hoping that they were still alive – I was too late. If I had of only gone when I first heard them shriek… They would have still been… I could have saved them. I could hear quiet sob, their owner hidden, shrouded by the darkness of the alleyway. I wasn't alone. I could be next. But, at the same time, they could have also been a victim. I had to check. A small way away from the body sat a very familiar sight – her hands, face and clothes were saturated in blood, yet funnily enough, not a single scratch marked her skin. Amber. Amber Durand. She cried as stood silently a short way off – I don't know if she knew I was there or not. 'I wasn't supposed to kill him,' I was all I could decipher through her sobs. 'He wasn't supposed to die.'  
I can't understand why she would even… No. Amber had… She had just killed someone. She-"_

The judge stopped, looking up in Castiel's direction, his lips pressed into a thin line. Drawing in a deep breath, Castiel knew it was over. The judge wouldn't believe what he had written. No. It would just be another false accusation, this time for fraudulence. Castiel let out a quiet snort of shock when the judge cleared his throat, addressing Nathaniel instead of him.

"Amber?" he asked, his spectacles sliding down the bridge of his nose slightly. "Isn't that your sister, Mister Durand?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side to look at his Lawyer, and for the first time, he realised that Nathaniel stood, fists clenched, his breathing rugged.

"Lies! It's nothing but lies, Your Honor! My sister would never kill someone!"

"What sort of Lawyer are you?" Castiel snapped. "You're supposed to be defending _me, _not your sorry excuse for a sister!"

The judge frowned, his brows creasing. "Mister Bordeaux, are you implying that you know of the killer?

Castiel nodded, making a small circular motion with his hand, gesturing the judge to continue reading.

"_That night, Amber found her way to my apartment, forcing her way inside. She threatened me the same fate that man had suffered if I ever dared to breathe a word of what she had done. She had seen me. She had known I was there all along. I knew all about her and what she had done. She however, had found me faster."_

The judge's eyes lingered on me for a few moments more before turning to the jury.

"You may leave to decide on your verdict," his head snapped back in our direction, his beady eyes narrowing dangerously. "Mister Durand, if you do not sit down, you will be exited from the court room!"

Hissing in rage, Nathaniel dropped into his seat, his eyes falling on the red head, his client, and the very person he was potentially risking his sisters freedom for.

"Amber wouldn't," he growled, his tone overcast. "She couldn't."

Castiel shrugged lightly. "She would, and, very easily could. In fact – she _did. _I'm sure if you broke that narcissistic sister of yours' mirror, she'd be more than inclined to _demonstrate_."

"She wouldn't," Nathaniel retorted icily, his gaze locked on a flickering milky light overhead.

The red head fell silent – if Nathaniel wanted to believe that, then by all means, he would let him. The two sat there, side by side. Nervous, unmoving, awaiting the final jurisdiction. Nathaniel hoping that his sister's _innocence _and inability to inflict harm would be seen. Castiel, praying for nothing but his freedom.

The door opened after a good hour and a half of discussion and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath – one that stung at his lungs. His breathing became short, sharp and rugged. His hands shook, his skin paled. Never in his life had he been so utterly terrified.

One of the members of the jury got to their feet, addressing first the attendants in the courtroom, and then the judge.

"Your Honor; we find the defendant _not guilty."_

_**~Diary of a Defendant~**_

A/N: Well, that was utterly painful to write. I have no idea how I managed to finish it.  
Total time: Two hours.  
Bah. It sucked. I'm sorry. .

WillowSioui – I told you I was going to write it. Let me know what you think.

-CH  
x


End file.
